Sumiharu Ebisuya
Sumiharu Ebisuya (''戒谷住春, ''Ebisuya Sumiharu) is a shinobi originating from a small village in the Land of Fire. Sumiharu moved to Konohagakure as his parents thought he'd be able to have the most opportunities. As a twelve-year-old boy, Sumiharu Ebisuya was turned into a Chakra Vampire (C Vamp) towards the end of Part I. After noticing his new abilities Sumiharu became overcome with greed for more power, he sees chakra vampirism as the opportunity his parents' wanted for him. However, when his parents opposed his beliefs and began to search for a cure, Sumiharu used his new abilities to deprive them of all their chakra while they slept, killing them. He covered up their deaths and informed his friends that he'd be going on a solo mission, and from there he hadn't returned until the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Sumiharu Ebisuya was born on November 8th in a small village located within the Land of Fire. A few months after his birth his parents moved to Konohagakure thinking that the village would be able to provide a variety of different opportunities for Sumi's future. As a little boy Sumihara spent much of his free time alone gathering and sometimes purchasing Roses to decorate places around the village. One day while out picking roses he met a girl named Misaki Hitomi. Misaki, being his only considered friend at the time would consistently spend time together and with others as well. Upon entering the academy, Sumi had a small group that he referred to as his closest companions. The group included his best friend Misaki Hitomi, and close friends Tenten, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. During his time at the academy, Iruka had taken notice of Sumi's great talent for the art of Genjutsu and requested that he be placed under the tutelage of someone who used mainly Genjutsu. He graduated at the age of 12 years old and placed onto a genin squad under a man named Edo Yūhi alongside his teammates Misaki Hitomi and an unnamed genin. During a mission, Sumi was captured and held hostage by a Chakra Vampire his teammates rescuing him and escorting him back to the village for medical care. However, Sumi had been turned into a Chakra Vampire while under the care of Konoha medics. This new power drove Sumi mentally insane, but he kept this in silence. Upon his parents' discovery and objection to the opportunity he had been given, Sumi resulted to draining their chakra in full while they slept and discarded of the corpses deep in the forests. He grew an insatiable lust for power and ended up taking Sasuke's idea to search for Orochimaru, departing just days after Sasuke, only telling Misaki of his plan before his departure. Personality Sumiharu is a very timid and quiet person as he was only able to freely speak to Misaki, Shino, Tenten, and Kiba. Before his turning, Sumi was a very humble person as he wouldn't pick fights with people at all. However, after the mission where Sumi was turned into a Chakra Vampire, he became a very secretive person, even hiding things from Misaki. Appearance In Part I, Sumi wore a sleeveless, dark-brown turtleneck with a dark-cream colored handkerchief tied around his neck. He wore dark-brown shorts that matched the color of his turtleneck and stopped just below his knees as he also wore regular, gray shinobi sandals with low-cut socks that could only be seen in his sandals. In Part II, Sumi has his Konohagakure forehead protector with a line crossed through it equipped. He wears a top similar to a qipao-style top with the Ikasui symbol printed onto the back. He has three piercings on his right ear and now has dark red eyes. For pants, he had on long white drawstring pants and gray shinobi sandals similar to those he wore in Part I, but with no socks. During the Epilogue and Boruto, he possesses the deep red eyes of a Chakra Vampire. Sumi went back to the piercing style he had in Part I. He wears a brown, sleeved turtleneck with an open cream colored flak-jacket that has the Ikasui logo printed on the back, he also had long, brown drawstring pants and gray shinobi sandals. Abilities Sumiharu Ebisuya is a very talented and skillful user of Genjutsu, his skill being praised by those such as Kurenai Yūhi. Despite Genjutsu being his main style of combat he was great intellect and speed, above average Taijutsu for a jōnin, as well as above average ninjutsu. Genjutsu Sumiharu had an extreme talent for Genjutsu ever since he was a student at the academy. He was such an exemplary student in the art that Iruka Umino and the Third Hokage had plans to help him become one of the deadliest genjutsu users in history. Sumiharu's skill for Genjutsu only increased with his age as in Shippuden he had exceeded Kurenai and possibly even Itachi. During the Epilogue, his Genjutsu is feared by those who've heard his name and is regarded as one of the deadliest, if not the deadliest Genjutsu user in recent history. He was able to stay in the shadows and use Genjutsu to lure or capture his opponents or pray, paralyze them, and drain them of their chakra. Ninjutsu Sumi's skill in ninjutsu is considered to be average. Meanwhile, he doesn't use many ninjutsu techniques in combat, he still sought to improve in it. He's an adept user of the Fire Release, being able to control flames from a distance and use various ninjutsu. Taijutsu Taijutsu is considered to be his backup skill if for some reason his target is able to pick through his Genjutsu. Sometimes instead of using a Genjutsu, he'd use his Taijutsu ability to make swift strikes to paralyze or even quickly knock out his enemies. In a direct combat scenario, he is able to fight at a similar power to the Gate of Life. Stats Part I Prologue-Land of Waves While Genin around the village were being tasked with D-rank missions, Edo firmly believed that his team was more capable, taking them on a C-rank mission although it required much convincing of The Third Hokage as he was concerned about Misaki's safety. After the Hokage's agreement, the team departed for a small village in a rather remote part of the Land of Fire. Upon arrival, they'd discovered that half of the village had been burned down. Their mission was to escort the village leader to an important meeting. During their travel, they encountered two members of Ikasui who became hostile because of Misaki and the village leader's presence. One of the attacking Ikasui members was easily dealt with by Sumiharu with Misaki's assistance, however, the second attacker had fled from the battle as he was outnumbered. They progressed more cautiously after the first attack and arrived at the meeting in a day's time. While the village head was inside the meeting, Team Edo was posted outside, guarding the entrance. While protecting the safety of the meeting, the escapee from the earlier attack returned with two other Ikasui members, leading up to the large battle. The objective of Team Edo was to keep them out of the meeting chambers. The battle became rather chaotic as part of the area was decimated by the Ikasui members. The battle ended with a collaboration genjutsu used by Sumi and Edo. All three Ikasui members were killed and Team Edo escorted the village leader back to his home smoothly, then returning to the village. Chūnin Exams The Chūnin Exam Team Edo returned to Konoha, continuing on with their lives as Genin. Meanwhile, along with Kakashi, Asuma, and his sister Kurenai, Edo volunteered his team for the exam as well. Upon finding out that he would be taking part in the exam, Sumiharu had become frightened, especially because of what he'd heard about it. First Phase The first part of the exam was the written portion, which was proctored by Ibiki Morino. While most of his fellow exam takers struggled with the first nine questions, Sumi was able to answer four of them as he'd take quick glances at other people's tests after realizing what really needed to be done. After he'd written all of his answers down, he slightly put portions of his paper in a different position, allowing for his teammates to copy whatever they needed. After the written portion was over, Sumi had passed and moved on to the second phase. Second Phase The second part of the exam was a survival exam in the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, aka "The Forest of Death," proctored by Anko Mitarashi. While Naruto and Sasuke were fighting against Orochimaru, Team Edo encountered a hostile team of sound shinobi. The battles were split into one on ones which eventually separated Team Edo. During his battle, Sumi showed his prowess in the art of Genjutsu. Sumi had almost lost the sound shinobi in a speed chase, using the trees and area to his advantage to hide. As the sound shinobi aimlessly started to search the surrounding area for Sumi, the shinobi would notice rose petals falling around him from above. Upon looking up the rose petals swarmed around his head and clouded his eyes, once they cleared everything seemed normal until the shinobi realized he was trapped inside of a Genjutsu. As soon as he realized this, Sumi had released the Genjutsu and tied the shinobi down to a large tree root, leaving him there and searching for his teammates. He managed to find his teammates after their fights were over and passed the second part of the exam. Preliminaries Sumi was put into a match against a sound shinobi named Toshiteru. Sumi was already at a disadvantage, hiding would be nearly impossible and masking his chakra signature would do him no good. Toshiteru had secretly observed Sumi's battle during the second phase of the exams, already having the necessary chakra control and recognition skills to oppose his Genjutsu. The battle started off by Sumi not relying on Genjutsu but instead using the Clone Technique to confuse Toshiteru and possibly land a critical blow. However, Toshiteru did not fall for the simple trick, brutally taking advantage of Sumi's physical weaknesses and humiliating him by brutally pinning him to the ground and beating the hell out of him while saying different taunts about Sumi not being strong enough to be a shinobi. Proctor Hayate Gekkō had to step in and prevent Toshiteru from killing Sumi. Sumi was taken out of the exams so he could recover, not proceeding to the finals but still becoming a Konoha Crush During the events of Konoha Crush, Sumiharu would be recovering from the brutal beating he'd gotten during the preliminaries by Toshiteru. He wished to take part in helping to defend Konoha but remained under medical care under Edo's orders. Blank Period On a mission, Sumi was taken captive and turned into a Chakra Vampire. He was eventually rescued by his team and taken back to Konoha for medical care once more. The new abilities that he'd gained allowed for the Chakra Vampirism to corrupt his mind, bestowing upon him an insatiable lust for more power. Upon his parents trying to find an immediate cure, Sumiharu waited until they were asleep, killed them by draining their chakra, and burying their bodies out in the forests. On a full moon's night, Sumiharu went to Misaki's bedroom and told her his plans. After he revealed his plans to her, he left the village in search of more power. While searching for a source, Sumiharu encountered a higher ranking member of Ikasui. Sumiharu stopped the member and revealed that he wanted more power. Upon hearing the boy's wishes the Ikasui member takes him to their hideout, has Sumi go up against Ashura Aka in a combat scenario, and the initiates him soon after he proved himself a capable enough fighter. He then trains with Ikasui for four years. Part II Manipulation Art The Ikasui had been secretly manipulating small villages from the inside for a few years, gradually having a member take over the village from inside by turning things upside-down from within to create loads of conspiracy, allowing for the member to move upward in the village's social standings. Among the manipulated villages were, Tanigakure, Takumi Village, and Yumegakure. From constantly observing the village, many battles have been seen and recorded by members and the discarded and deceased corpses would be collected and preserved at the hideout. Word comes out later on that Tanigakure had been attacked and overrun. Konoha would react by sending out Team Edo with a unit of Anbu. Sumiharu would watch over Tanigakure from inside with Ashura Aka and Kokomi, meanwhile, Misuzu Goaki, Shunshiro Nakachi, and Nanae Sasabe protected the village boundaries. Sumiharu, being the secondary leader of the group, ordered Kagoro Kirigaya and Hidenojo Ashikaga to disguise themselves as fleeing citizens and run down the main road where any reinforcement or assistance from other villages would most likely come. As Sumi had planned, Hidenojo and Kagoro encountered Team Edo and fooled them with their disguises, eventually slaughtering the Anbu forces and critically wounding Edo by amputating his right arm completely. The two went through with Sumi's plan precisely and returned to Tanigakure. Edo stayed behind as the unnamed teammate and Misaki made their way to the village. Once they arrived, Sumi ordered the border members to attack and kill the unnamed teammate, a task in which they completed easily. After the teammate's death, Sumi confronted Misaki with two options. Option one was to battle Kogoro Kirigaya and Hidenojo Ashikaga simultaneously, while option two allowed her to safely return to Konoha. Sumiharu took Misaki's words to heart, briefly thinking about them before casting them to the back of his mind and continuing with the plans. Rise and Fall This Arc takes place shortly before the Pain Invasion Arc. ''' As of recent, the Ikasui have become enemies of the Akatsuki, turning the gathering of Tailed Beasts into a race between the two groups. Before Nagato commenced his attack on Konoha, he and Konan raided Ikasui's main base located within Tanigakure. During the attack, the village was not flattened, but many innocents died during the destructive and violent battle. More than half of Ikasui's members died in the attack, the group now being extremely weakened. The deceased members include Ashura Aka, Kogoro Kirigaya, Misuzu Goaki, and Hidenojo Ashikaga. Luckily, Sumiharu, Kokomi, and Nanae Sasabe had escaped injured, but alive. At this time Sumi took the leadership of the group upon himself, leading Kokomi and Nanae to the old base that they'd converted into a storage laboratory for deceased corpses of interest. '''Pain Arc occurs after this. Pain Arc Sumiharu and remaining Ikasui members venture to Konoha and aid in the rebuilding process. Despite their efforts to be now viewed as allies, the new Hokage, Danzō_Shimura had deceived them and had them detained. Sumi and his companions were then held within an interrogation facility in which they'd be harshly looked into and investigated for information. The interrogation under Danzō_Shimura was very brutal and involved some very cruel tactical methods. Sumiharu eventually gave into the interrogation and presented what he knew. He was then kept as a prisoner within Konoha, only certain people being allowed to see him. He requested that he'd be able to speak with the Konoha 11 and Misaki. The request was granted, Sumi apologizing to his friends for defecting from the village with a blind thirst for power and that he'd like to individually make it up to each one of them. The apology was accepted by the Konoha 11, as they'd considered what the Chakra Vampirism had done to his mind. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation After going around the village and regaining the trust of some citizens and fellow shinobi, Sumiharu was requested to meet with Tsunade. At the meeting, Tsunade addressed Sumiharu's actions and after scolding him presented him with a new opportunity. Sumiharu, Kokomi, and Nanae would become part of a small strike force going against an enemy that was undetected. The enemy was Shunshiro Nakachi, who had mysteriously disappeared during the destruction of Ikasui. They'd wear the Konohagakure flak jacket and the Allied Shinobi Forces headband. At the battle, Shunshiro had reanimated the Gang of Four and was planning to catch Kankurō and the Surprise Attack Division off guard, but now they'd be delayed and have to deal with Sumi's unit. The battle began with Shunshiro using the Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection technique as he had studied the work of Yomi. Kokomi, Nanae, and the rest of the rather miniature unit would battle against the reanimated Gang of Four while Shunshiro and Sumi fought among themselves. Sumi's main goal was to keep Shushiro away from the Gang of Four, allowing their enhanced power to run out, thus allowing his unit's personnel to overpower them. During his battle with Shunshiro, Sumi denied fighting him straight on as he'd be at a massive disadvantage. Instead, he used variations of triggers for the five senses, showing his Genjutsu prowess to illude Shunshiro and caused the whole battle that he thought played out, to have been a Genjutsu. After using much of his chakra to hold the Genjutsu, Sumi drained his former ally's chakra, killing him. Unfortunately, Kokomi was killed on the battlefield while protecting Nanae. Sumi was nearly brought to tears at the fact that another Ikasui member had died, as he honorably buried Kokomi under a tree, carving out a small grave in the bark for her. After this Sumi's orders were to briefly return to Konohagakure and have another small talk with Lady Fifth. After this, Lady Fifth would depart as only Sumi and Nanae would move on to the main battlefield, here they'd be used as support units and for collaboration jutsu. Birth of the Ten Tails' Jinchūriki The Infinite Dream When Madara completed his plan, unleashing the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the world, Sumiharu's eyes were changed into the Rinnegan. He was then placed into the dreamscape as his physical body was wrapped and attached to the tree with many others. Within the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sumi dreamed of a world where he'd never left the village, where his friendship with Misaki was still clear as day, where he never became a Chakra Vampire in the first place. The dream mostly consisted of fun moments between himself, Misaki, and the Konoha 11. Toward the end of this dream envisioned a date of sorts between himself and his best friend, Misaki. The two held hands, standing atop a grassy cliff as the night sky was lit with countless stars and the moon hung overhead as a truly breathtaking sight. Trivia Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Jōnin